separated
by flaw-and-endless
Summary: What if you left and burried your feelings, to open them up later on and discovered that they remain unchanged? Elena Gilbert flew over than a thousand miles from her childhood town to leave the tragic story of the love of her life. However, time does not always heal.
1. Chapter 1

Elena looked out through the café's window, which is now shining with raindrops. She can't go home and she needs to attend the fashion lesson in 8 minutes. A role student being late to her meeting is truly not an option. The winds are destructive and the rain is heavy. 5 full minutes later, she made her mind. She'll make a run through it. _**Screw getting home and changing clothes**_, she silently cursed in her head as she makes the run.

Rain poured down her hair and her body, sending shivering chills right into her bones. She tried to run faster, to avoid getting soaked even more. After 4 freezing minutes through the rain, she finally made it. She pushed the door open and wiggles her hair before slamming it shut, wishing she could at least reduce the soaking of rain in it.

Eyes turned to her as she hugged her body and look down at the ground. Elena Gilbert, might as well be the most beautiful girl to ever exist in the whole gigantic America continent, but grows to become one insecure lady, never realizing her beauty.

She opened her locker and smiled sorrowfully as a picture greeted her. A picture of two young children, a boy and a girl, and the boy was kissing the girl's cheek, who flashed her wide smile to the camera. Elena quickly took her books out before the flashback starts haunting her. _**"You should forget"**_, she heard Stefan's voice in her head. Having one nice brain with an eidetic memory doesn't help either as her head recited Stefan's complete words. _**"You should forget… You deserve someone better. Remembering only hurt you more. Burn down the pictures and throw away the love letters and tadah! You'll forget in no time."**_

Elena's brow wrinkled as she frowns, she remembers trying to burn **all** of the pictures and the love letters, just as how Stefan told her to. But then she ended up clinging to one picture and one love letter. Remembering hurts, but then the memories are too beautiful to be forgotten.

She quickly walked down the hall, realizing her class is starting in another one minute. She took a seat beside the window just like any other days. She liked sitting there, because the seat beside her is usually empty. No one like to sit near the window, they consider it as noise source. Elena started daydreaming when a voice broke the class's silence.

"Morning." A brief voice from Ms Matilda, with the word clipped to it greeted them all. "Well, why wouldn't this be a great day! We've got a new friend, he came from French and he is…."

Ms Matilda's voice trailed off Elena's head as she didn't care much. She continued looking out the window, totally consumed by her thoughts. Ms Matilda keeps on explaining about the new student as Elena began to doze off, bored. It took the next 17.2 seconds (she counted) to jolt her awake and perked her ears up. It's when Ms Matilda's introduced the new student's name.

"….. Mr. Damon Salvatore." She ended.

Elena's jaw hit the ground as she struggled to swallow the realization. Damon fucking Salvatore is her new classmate. Her brain quickly calculated the amounts of time they'll spent together. 9 hours a day, 6 days a week, 4 weeks a month and that means 48 weeks for the whole year. She closed her eyes shut and tried to calm herself down. And when she opened them again, she is greeted by the magnificent sight of the beautiful Damon Salvatore.

Even the nerdy-est, geek-est and most anti-love girls gulped as they tried to take the sight of perfection standing before their eyes. Deep blue eyes, sexy jaw line, breath-taking smile, perfect lips, tall, muscular body that even James Bond would envy. Elena even noticed some of the boys licking their lips in delicacy.

Nightmares started pounding her head as he walked his way to the empty chair beside Elena. _**Please do not sit beside me please do not sit beside me please do not sit beside me please do not side beside me**_, she chanted the mantra silently.

But then, he walked to the table beside her, pulled the chair and sit. He sits. There. Beside Elena.

His ocean blue eyes greeted her warmly for few seconds but then he started narrowing them.

"Do I know you? Have we ever met? You looked familiar." He said, raising one of his eyebrows.

Elena took a deep breath as tears threatened to fall down her beautiful brown eyes. She shook her head and smiled back at him. As he nodded in understanding and turned to face the whiteboard, Elena whispered in a choked whisper that only herself could hear. "not anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

_**This can't be happening.**_ Elena took deep breaths as she tried to keep herself calm. Damon fucking _**Salvatore is here, sitting beside me. Oh my god. **_And as much as she tries to fight it, the beautiful flashbacks played in her head

…..

"Damon! Wait for me!"

"You're such a pain in my ass Elena."

"You can't blame me! This is my first time riding a bike! I don't even know how to-"

"ELENA!"

The blue-eyed boy shoved off his bicycles and ran toward the girl. His eyes were watering and tears started flowing when he saw that the girl's elbow was bleeding. Damon held Elena close in his arms, rocking her slowly back and forth, eager to do anything that'll stop her from crying.

"Lena I'm so sorry. I really am...I am so stupid. I should have known that you couldn't ride very well although you are 11 but this is your first time and I should have waited for you and this is all because of me. I'm so sorry I just-"

Damon's blabber was silenced by Elena's crying eyes. She managed a smile and Damon held his breath as her loving eyes beamed right at his icy blues.

"Damon it's okay" she winced.

Self-consciously, Damon inched Elena closer and treating her as a fragile china that might break any moment, he closed his eyes, then pressed his lips on her forehead.

…..

"pst..Elena!"

"Shush damon! Mr Rodriguez will kill us if he found out that we're chatting!"

Damon tossed a paper to her desk and she rolled her eyes, but read it anyways.

Elena'e eyes grew big when she saw the written question on that paper. _Be my girl? _"Damon wha-?"

"I love you."

Elena grew speechless but she scribbled something and tossed it back to Damon's desk. _Yes, love you too._

…..

"Hey it's okay. Stop crying. Your mom didn't mean anything. If she doesn't love you, then I do. It tears me up seeing you broken down like this, Lena."

"… Damon?"

"hm?"

"I want to sneak to the top of Eiffel with you. Mom wouldn't let me, saying it's dangerous and all but-"

"Would it make you smile?"

"Yes but I think-"

"Let's go Lena."

"now? But it's 9 o'clock at night and-"

Damon grabbed her hand and she reluctantly followed him, running. They entered the tower's elevator and dashed straight up to the top. By the time the elevator reached the top and the door opened, Elena gasped and ran straight outside.

Few minutes later, a pair of arms enveloped her and her heart melted as Damon hummed a song in her ears.

"I can fix up your broken heart

I can give you a brand new start

I can make you believe"

And Elena will never forget, she'll never forget her first kiss on the peak of Eiffel, witnessed by the million lights and the billion stars.

…..

Elena's mind jerked back to the classroom as she realized she was looking at Damon, and that he's looking at her too. She quickly blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, definitely losing control of herself. He just smiled sweetly and glanced at another direction. Elena's heart ache as she saw the smile that used to greet her mornings and ended her nights.

AN : hey guys, I'm a newbie and this is definitely my first time doing this and so please don't go all harsh on me okay! Reviews are very much appreciated and I love you all so much thankyou for reading this! *le wipe tears* I'll try to update as often as possible Would really appreciate suggestions and corrections if I did many typos and grammar mistakes! Love you *spread kisses*


End file.
